Many tea lovers have difficulty drinking regular tea because of the caffeine, or an allergic reaction to one of the chemical constituents of tea. Many of these people dearly love tea, especially in those countries where tea drinking is a tradition and in which enormous quantities of tea are consumed annually. Certain of these people feel truly deprived not to be able to partake of the tea flavor and aroma to which they have become so familiar over the years before having to quit consuming tea.
Although there are herb teas, typically these do not taste good, and lack the flavor and aroma of real tea. Often they are used for medicinal purposes, and are not really produced for the pleasure of tea consumption. Decaffeinated tea does not taste good, and does not eliminate the problem of allergies to other chemical constituents of the tea besides caffeine.
There is a need for a tea that is free of caffeine and free of the typical constituents of normal tea leaves that cause allergic reactions, and that tastes like tea and has the steaming aroma of hot tea.